In order for a motor vehicle to meet regulatory requirements in some geographic areas including the Unites States of America, the motor vehicle must include provisions for what is known as a sidemarker identifier on the exterior sides of the motor vehicle both in the front and in the rear. More specifically, the sidemarker identifier is a visual identifier that originates from a luminous source. The sidemarker identifier must be visible from very prescriptive angles, must emit a certain minimum amount of light intensity and in many jurisdictions must be illuminated in a particular color.
This document relates to a new and improved sidemarker identifier in the form of a sidemarker light assembly which includes a light blade rather than a point source. The light blade includes a first end that collects light from a light source. That light is transmitted through the light blade to the second end which functions as the sidemarker identifier. A faceted front and rear faces of the light blade allows for the creation of a unique and aesthetically striking visual signature across a motor vehicle light assembly incorporating the sidemarker light assembly.